Uumuu
Gods And Glory (Part B) |health = 300 |numbers_required = 1}} Uumuu is a main boss in Hollow Knight. It guards Monomon the Teacher, one of the Dreamers. Lore Uumuu is an intelligent yet infected being similar to the Uomas and Oomas infesting the Fog Canyon.Uumuu Hunter's Journal entry: "Intelligent being that guards the inner chamber of the Teacher's Archives." It defends Monomon's chamber at the heart of the Teacher's Archives. In-game events Uumuu appears from the acid pool in the room preceding the inner chamber once the Knight reaches it. During the fight, Quirrel intervenes to strike Uumuu with his nail and break its gelatinous defense to expose its core. Once defeated, the Infection bursts out of Uumuu before it explodes. When fought in Godhome, Quirrel is not present. Instead, Uumuu summons Oomas to help it, but they can be used to break its defense. Behaviour and Tactics Uumuu floats around the room, slowly homing into the player and occasionally using one of two attacks: * Burst: Uumuu will fill the arena with small bursts of lightning. Each lightning burst lasts for about one second. The lightning bursts appear in random spaces throughout the arena but thankfully they do leave some safe areas for The Knight to stand. The lightning bursts become dangerous at different times. The entire attack lasts for about two and a half seconds. * Chase: Uumuu will create a small burst of lightning where the Knight is, similarly to Volt Twisters. Uumuu will continue to create a new small burst of lightning every second for about six seconds. Each burst persists for about two seconds and each new burst will appear where the Knight is so constant movement is necessary. * Hover: '''While not attacking, Uumuu will hover around the arena, slowly chasing The Knight. Uumuu cannot be harmed normally, as its vulnerable core is protected by a membrane that deflects the player's attacks and shields it from Spells. However, after dodging attacks for a short time Quirrel will appear to help the Knight, leaping around the battlefield and occasionally popping Uumuu's shield. This will deflate Uumuu, leaving it open to attacks for a few seconds. Although Uumuu may only have two attacks, they're both quite hard to dodge, and their pattern leaves few opportunities for healing. In addition, Uumuu's erratic movements and the very sparse opportunities for hitting it compared to its health pool result in a very drawn-out battle. Get in as many hits as possible when Uumuu's shield is popped, and be prepared to dodge an attack right after. In desperate times, this can be an opportunity to heal instead. Avoid jumping in the water below a platform in the arena, as this greatly slows movement. As with most boss fights, Quick Focus is highly recommended. SOUL-generating charms like Soul Catcher/Soul Eater, Kingsoul, and Grubsong are also very important in this fight, as chances to hit Uumuu and consequently to gather the SOUL needed for healing are quite rare. Great Slash and a Pure Nail are recommended in order to make short work of Uumuu. Uumuu can be completely killed by using the Abyss Shriek three times with Shaman Stone allowing it to be beaten in one cycle given that enough SOUL has been gathered before the fight. Using the Dream Nail on Uumuu is a good way to gain large amounts of SOUL, but it can be difficult to avoid getting damaged. Equipping the Dream Wielder charm for this fight will make it easier to use the Dream Nail. While in Godhome in the Pantheon or Hall of Gods, Quirrel will no longer be at the Knight's side to break Uumuu's protective membrane. However, Uumuu does gain a new attack that can be turned against it. Uumuu is also slower in this incarnation. Uumuu has all the same attacks as its regular form with one new one used to make it vulnerable: * '''Summon: Uumuu will let out a screech and summon two Oomas that slowly float up until they disappear from the top of the screen. The Oomas themselves will pass through all platforms but their cores once exposed will explode if they are intercepted with a platform. Getting these Oomas' explosive cores to collide with Uumuu will break its shield while additionally dealing 100 damage to Uumuu. Uumuu will also become invulnerable to the Oomas while screeching to summon more. There are a couple of methods of making Uumuu vulnerable: * Have the Knight at an angle where the Ooma is right between them and Uumuu, then strike the Ooma in Uumuu's direction. * If the Ooma is in close proximity to Uumuu or even behind/directly inside it, use a ranged spell such as Vengeful Spirit to trigger the Ooma. * The trickiest method is to dispatch the Ooma while being between it and Uumuu, then kite out the homing explosive core so that it is guided into Uumuu. Otherwise, the fight stays relatively the same with the same dodging tactics. Location Uumuu is located in the centre of the Teacher's Archives. 02.png!Chase attack |Image2=Screenshot HK 03.png!Burst attack |Image3=Screenshot HK 04.png!Summon attack in Godhome |Image4=Screenshot HK 05.png!Uumuu vulnerable to attack |Image5=Screenshot HK Quirrel 09.png!Quirrel fighting Uumuu |Image6=Screenshot HK 01.png!Arena in the Teacher's Archives |Image7=Godhome Arena Uumuu Attuned.png!Attuned Arena in Godhome |Image8=Godhome Arena Uumuu Ascended.png!Ascended Arena in Godhome |Image9=Uumuu Radiant (hitless) Hollow Knight}} Trivia * The Uumuu fight is one of four fights in the game where an NPC aids the player; the other three are Traitor Lord with Cloth, the Hollow Knight with Hornet and the Radiance with the aid of The Hollow Knight. * Downstriking ontop of Uumuu when it is still invulnerable will launch the Knight a higher distance than usual. ru:Ууму it:Uumuu